


Infraganti

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2019, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Ya no había rumores ni especulaciones del embarazo de Ginevra, había pasado un año desde la confirmación, y no se le había vuelto, hasta que le encontraron infraganti ¡Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley eran pareja!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Infraganti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

La risa divertida y estruendosa de Teresa, Peter y Miranda se escuchaba por toda la redacción, frente a ellos había una fotografía «anónima» donde una pelirroja cargaba a un pequeño varón de un año, no había duda de que era Ginevra Weasley, había pasado un año y meses desde que había dado a luz, y desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y ahora aparecía con un hermoso bebé de un año en brazos, comprando algunas cosas en el callejón Diagon, no sabían si dudar de la procedencia de esa imagen o no, llegaba a sus manos en un momento complicado.

—Yo digo que es falsa –murmuró Peter –dime ¿no crees que ya se sabría si ella paseara como si nada en el callejón? Es una de las jugadoras más famosas, la ex de Harry Potter, la jugadora embarazada de nadie.

—Yo creo que es real ¿recuerdas que ella juega con nosotros?

—Cierto –admitió Teresa –Miranda tiene razón, la pregunta es ¿por qué ahora?

Una nueva lechuza llegó a la redacción, traía un sobre, así que Peter se estiró más rápido que sus compañeras y lo abrió.

— ¡Por Merlín y toda la orden en su nombre! –soltó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

— ¿Qué es? –cuestionó Teresa y Miranda le arrebató el papel.

—Callejón Diagon, Madame Malkin, mañana, 21 horas.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Una cita, al parecer –argumentó Teresa.

—Iremos los tres ¿de acuerdo? –comentó Peter.

—M—

Miranda, Teresa y Peter estaban en diferentes lugares, pero todos cercanos a Madame Malkin, el primero en ubicar a la chica pelirroja fue Peter, que estaba en dirección a W&W, tal y como lo mostraba la foto de la que había dudado, Ginny Weasley paseaba tranquila, con un niño de un año en brazos, llevaba una gorra, que le impedía al resto de gente saber de qué color eran sus cabellos, pero él notó el tono de sus ojos, cuando el pequeño observó al dragón de peluche que colgaba sobre la cabeza de Peter.

Avanzó hasta Miranda, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, estaba con la boca abierta y la fotografió sin pensarlo dos veces, se iban a ir, tenían todo lo que necesitaban para aquella primicia, el primogénito de Ginny Weasley por fin era presentado, tenían un rostro al cual buscar parecido con cualquier otro mago.

—Es maravilloso, ahora podemos buscarle la otra mitad genética a ese pequeño –chilló Miranda –Vámonos.

—No creo que sea muy necesario, mira el color de sus ojos.

Peter y Miranda se giraron, cuando escucharon chillar a Teresa, así que se giraron, la pelirroja se había detenido en Madame Malkin, y un mago rubio y alto avanzaba hasta la pelirroja, haciéndoles fruncir el ceño, posibles problemas ¿por qué el heredero Malfoy interceptaría a la menor de los Weasley?

Teresa y Miranda abrieron la boca tan grande como pudieron cuando el pequeño le tendió los brazos a Draco Malfoy, este lo alzó, mientras se inclinaba a besar a la pelirroja en los labios.

¡Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley eran pareja!

No solo eso, tenían un vástago en común, el primogénito Malfoy-Weasley.

El flash de la cámara de Teresa les hizo separarse a la pareja y sonrieron, sin voltearse a verlos, les harían dejar pensar al resto, que no habían sido ellos quienes habían citado a Miranda, editora del Witch Weekly, y habían sido fotografiados infraganti.

—Ahora el resto del mundo mágico lo sabe –musitó Ginny antes de volver a besarlo y el flash volviera a aparecer.

_Primogénito suertudo._

_Hace un año y algunos meses, habíamos anunciado al mundo mágico que la cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead estaba embarazada, y meses después lo confirmamos, después de que la jugadora trajera al mundo a su primogénito, decidió tomarse un tiempo del Quidditch, decisión reprochada por muchos, pero apoyada por sus verdaderos seguidores._

_Si bien, cumpliendo a la perfección su decisión de mantener la vida privada en ese modo, nadie en el mundo mágico, salvo su familia y amistades cercanas conocían el rostro, y al padre del niño, bueno, la noche anterior, la captamos infraganti mientras compraba en Madam Malkin, túnicas para toda la ocasión, esta hermosa imagen de la orgullosa mamá siendo interceptada por su pareja y actual esposo, Draco Malfoy._

_Sí, así como lo lees y lo ves en la fotografía, todo escándalo ha terminado alrededor de las diversas teorías sobre quién era la pareja de la cazadora y por lo tanto, padre de su primer hijo._

_Draco Malfoy, que con anterioridad ha asistido a eventos donde la mismísima cazadora asistió, incluido el evento anual de este año, y el pasado de las HH, es el afortunado esposo de nuestra cazadora favorita, Ginny Weasley ¿o deberíamos comenzar a llamarla Ginny Malfoy?_

_Lo sentimos chicos, pero una vez más, esta increíble mujer, ha sido conquistada por un bombón, al cual, desde luego, no tiene nada que envidiarle, porque ella sola puede brillar más que cualquiera._

—M—

La mano de Draco acarició el rostro de su hijo, que se había quedado dormido acurrucado contra él, cuando la pelirroja le había informado de su embarazo, había tenido algunas dudas al respecto de qué tan buen padre podía ser, después de todo su ejemplo de padre no había sido uno muy bueno, comparado con el de ella, además, dudaba ser la clase de persona que un hijo pudiese llegar a querer o admirar, ella había disipado todos aquellos temores, y cuando tuvo a su hijo en brazos, todo el miedo se perdió, su hijo lo quería, y eso era algo completamente fabuloso, se había convertido en una persona digna de Ginny Weasley, y de su hijo, dejó la revista de lado y le sonrió a la pelirroja que se acercó para llevar al pequeño rubio a su cuna.

—Pensé que lo dejarías aquí tomar la siesta –musitó –normalmente se enfada cuando se duerme en un lado y mágicamente aparece en su cama.

—Tiene que comprender que no puede dormirse en donde sea, para eso tiene una cama –argumentó Ginny.

—Lo dices, pero tú haces lo mismo –murmuró Draco, elevando una ceja.

—Bueno, además, tengo que decirte, que claramente tenía planes para nosotros que no son aptos para él.

—Siendo así, no me opondré –sonrió divertido.

—Ah, no es que ya me has dicho que lo deje dormir aquí.

—Entonces podemos usar su habitación, por mí no hay problema –bromeó.

—Bromeas, pero sí te creo capaz.

La pelirroja dejó al niño en su cuna, colocó los hechizos y se llevó el monitor que Hermione le había obsequiado por si algo pasaba mientras ellos estaban ocupados y el hechizo silenciador estaba activo.

—Por fin saben que eres la señora Malfoy –le informó Draco, cuando ella se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

— ¿Cómo saben que nos casamos? –se inclinó hasta él, y besó su pecho.

—Al parecer, alguien le envió copia del registro –ella rió divertida.

—Pensé que lo dejarías pasar.

—Ni de broma –la besó apasionadamente –que el mundo sepa que somos uno del otro.


End file.
